Sapphire's Angel
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: thisfic takes place when sapphire was attacked by wiseman, but in my fic it isn't Prizma that discovers him...
1. a wounded blue prince

**Sapphire's Angel**

This takes place when Sapphire was injured by wise man and fled to the past… but in this story the four sisters do not find him…

(Not for diamond and Serena fans or Darien and Serena fans) (Perfect for Sapphire and Serena fans)

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM Chapter ONE- rescued by an angel 

Sapphire weakly rushed through Luna Park, trying to find somewhere to hide and rest.

"Diamond… Wiseman is planning to…" Sapphire started to say as he gazed at the dark crystal ship, but he collapsed behind some bushes.

'I wonder why Darien has been avoiding me?'

Serena was jolted out of her thoughts as she tripped over someone and nearly fell.

"Huh? Who is this?" Serena said aloud, kneeling down to the unconscious man.

"He's from the Negamoon!" Serena gasped when she saw his forehead with the dark moon insignia on it.

Serena quickly fumbled for her communicator.

"Girls! I found someone from the Negamoon, he's unconscious!" She panicked into the communicator.

"We're on our way!" came Mina's urgent voice.

Sapphire groaned and moved a little.

"Whoa, calm down there, you will hurt yourself" Serena found herself saying, she could sense good in him and confusion.

Sapphire's eyes opened slightly.

"An angel?" he whispered and then passed out.

(AN: sorry this was so short I will try to make the other chapters longer, well anyway, be gentle I came up with this after a friend suggested it, so leave supportive reviews so I know you all care, I love you all! See you later! Matta Ne!)


	2. switching sides for sure

_Wow, I am glad so many liked the first chapter, I wasn't sure how the reviews would come to be like, but since you all seemed to like this story, here is chapter two, enjoy!_ _And please, no flames or rude comments. Thank you. Yours always, PrinceDiamondLuver._ Chapter 2- a developing attraction 

Sapphire later awoke in a cheery looking room, decorated with rose pink; obviously a teen girl lived in this room.

"Oh! Good, you're awake" a girl said, as she walked into the room.

Sapphire turned his head toward the direction of the voice and saw the blonde angel he had seen before he had passed out.

"Am I dead, angel?" sapphire asked her, as she pulled a chair beside the bed and smiled heavenly at him.

"No, you are alive, and I am no angel" Serena found herself giggling as she blushed at his comment.

"Then who are you?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself as Princess Serenity, but you may call me Serena if you like" she said sweetly.

"What? You are Sailor Moon!" Sapphire exclaimed, sitting up even though it pained him like hell.

"Well, yes, I am, but do not worry, I am no danger to you, the question is, are you to me?" Serena asked him cautiously.

"No, I suppose not, not after what Wiseman did, I'm done with all that" Sapphire said, a tiny bit reluctantly, but still.

"Good, that's wonderful to hear, the girls will be happy as well" Serena said, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

Lips that Sapphire wondered if they would be nice to kiss, Sapphire shook his head of the thought and smiled back at her, nodding.

"I hope they will, and what about Endymion, what will he think about me being around here?" Sapphire asked, seriously wanting to know.

"His opinion does not matter anymore, he ran off with some girl he met at a club, strange how you think you know people, isn't it?" Serena said, sadness creeping into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open old wounds" sapphire said, feeling like a idiot for bringing up Endymion, regardless of if he knew what had happened before hand.

"It is alright, you didn't know" Said Serena, giving him a watery smile.

"He isn't worth it" Sapphire found himself saying.

"What?" a look of confusion covering Serena's face.

"Feeling sad over Endymion, if he couldn't see what he had, then he isn't worth even a single one of your thoughts" Sapphire said, hating men like that, feeling they gave decent men a bad name.

Serena smiled st Sapphire.

"Thank you, Um… what is your name?" Serena asked, realizing she did not know his name.

"Sapphire" he said, smiling like then soft teddy bear he was, finally feeling comfortable for the first time in a long time.

'Maybe… perhaps… could Serena… be the one… for me?'

(A\N: I know, I know, it is still a bit short, but it longer than the first chapter and I'm trying to write on writers block too, but anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I am looking forward to your reviews, speaking of which, I'd like at least five reviews before I give you the next chapter, sound fair? Okay, well see you next time! I love you all! Matta Ne!)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this story is doing quite well, I suppose it is time for a third chapter, so here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 3- First kiss 

It had been two days since Sapphire had arrived and wicked lady didn't dare try to come in Serena's house.

Sapphire seemed to be healing nicely, he already was back on his feet, gossiping endlessly with Serena, wanting to know everything about this girl that sparked an attraction in him.

"Serena, do you think it is safe enough to go out and explore Tokyo? I haven't seen much of it in the past" Sapphire said, his eyes as eager as child's on Christmas as he looked away from the television.

Serena smiled at him as he drew her attention from the television and thought for a moment.

"I suppose so, but we're going to have to be careful" Serena said, smiling sweetly "And it's getting dark, so we shouldn't be out long".

Sapphire nodded and grabbed his blue jacket but not buttoning it, he kind of liked how it looked open with his white undershirt showing.

After slipping her locket in her pocket, Serena joined Sapphire at the door and they were off.

The air was warm but not humid, making it very comfortable as they walked, Sapphire dragged her over to the bridge, finding it pretty how the water reflected the moon the way it did.

"Yeah, it is pretty, I wonder what my mother is up to up there, I miss her" Serena said, gazing back down at the water.

"I never knew my parents, Diamond said they died shortly after I was born…" Sapphire trailed off at the mention of Diamond, he had almost forgotten all about his brother.

"Sapphire, I know you are worried about your brother and when the time is right, we will help you get back so you can warn him and if it makes you feel better, I would be more than happy to go with you" Serena said, warmth shining in her eyes along with something else she hadn't felt since Darien.

A blush crept up Serena's cheeks as Sapphire's face grew closer and closer to her but she didn't pull away, how could she when it felt so right, she sighed contentedly as his lips came down upon hers.

Sapphire wrapped his arms around the beautiful blond princess, his attraction to her increasing like a tiny flame getting lighter fluid splattered on it, he knew now that this was destiny, Princess Serenity was the one for him all this time.

The kiss intensified to full passionate power, tongues waging a hot fiery war of desire.

As they pulled apart for air, they stared at each other, at a loss for words.

"I'm not sure I want to go back or even see Diamond, if I do… and if he sees you…" Sapphire babbled, but Serena put a finger to his lips, understanding completely.

"You have to trust Diamond to care about what makes you happy, even I am still completely confused," Serena said with a light laugh, smiling lovingly at Sapphire.

"I know this sounds weird Serena, but I think it was you and I that were supposed to be together all along, you must have felt it in our kiss, that was pure electricity and desire" Sapphire said, hoping to god she agreed and didn't end up hating him.

Serena looked up at the moon for a moment and then looked back at Sapphire with a sweet smile.

"You know, I think you're right" Serena said, getting that weird feeling that he was onto something.

Serena started to suddenly laugh, but not in a nasty way.

"We sound so corny, regardless if we're serious, which we are" Serena laughed and smiled lovingly at Sapphire.

"Yeah, I guess we do sound kind of corny" Sapphire agreed with a laugh.

Serena sighed and smiled.

"Well, we should get back, if someone breaks in while my parents are on vacation, I'll never be left alone again" Serena said and they headed back.

(A\N: I know that was a little crappy but was working on writers block, so plz forgive! Well anyway I would like at least five reviews before I update again, I love you guy! Matta Ne!)


	4. Chapter4Lemon!

Hey everybody, I know it's been ages since I updated, so here it is, Chapter 4! Enjoy!  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

XxSapphireIsHotSapphireIsHotSapphireIsHotSapphireIsHotSapphireIsHotSapphireIsHotSapphireIsHotxX

Chapter 4

Serena and Sapphire locked the door and turned on the porch light and then settled on the couch, popping a Korean movie into the DVD player called, Volcano High. (A/N: awesome movie)  
The pair sat through the movie, holding each other ever so lovingly, fearing if they let go then the other would disappear and this would all turn out to be just some wonderful dream.  
Sapphire gently took Serena's chin his hand and stared into her eyes awhile before lowering his lips down to hers, sweet and gentle and then going to hot and passionate in no time flat.  
The heat of the moment consumed Sapphire and before he knew it he had pulled her onto his lap, sensually stroking her sides as he kissed her, and she wasn't pulling away, Sapphire was in heaven.  
Deciding to test his limits, Sapphire slid a hand up her top, skin the soft skin of her abdomen and reaching up to cup a ripe breast, causing her to gasp into his mouth and arch her back to push herself against his groping hand.  
Sapphire mentally smiled and moaned into her mouth as her tongue stroked provocatively against his, he picked her up and laid her down upon the couch, gently crawling on top of her, eagerly helping her to take her shirt and then in turn his own.  
Serena sensually stroked Sapphire's back as he lavished her neck with soft kisses, and began to nip his way to her collarbone.  
"Oh Serena, I love you" Sapphire murmured before taking a rosy nipple into his mouth as his mouth reached her breasts.  
Serena moaned loudly as Sapphire began to suck on it like a man starved for water, she swore she would go mad from pleasure at how his tongue swirled around her nipple.  
His hands worked fast at undressing Serena, he wanted her and he had to have her now!  
Only too happy to participate, Serena yanked impatiently at Sapphire's pants, making it clear she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.  
"Patience, love, patience" Sapphire said with a loving laugh, calmly un-buttoning his pants and sliding them off, but that didn't seem to help, because now his navy blue boxer shorts posed a problem to Serena.  
Eagerly sliding them off of him, Serena's eyes widening in curious wonder as she saw her first glimpse of a man's manhood.  
Sapphire chuckled as her fascination with his manhood and gently kissed her .  
"Shall I show what it is for?" he asked seductively.  
Serena nodded with fascinated wonder.  
"It will hurt for a moment, but not for long, I promise" Sapphire said before slipping the head of his manhood inside of her "If you want me to stop, now is the time to say it.  
"No, please, I want this… I want you" Serena said lovingly, running fingers through his silken blue hair.  
Sapphire smiled passionately and then thrusted inside her, ripping past her virginal barrier.  
Serena cried out, the pain striking her hard for but a moment and that was all, and then that was when the pleasure hit, when he moved inside her.  
"Oh Sapphire!" Serena moaned as her blue haired loved pumped in and out of her.  
Sapphire groaned with extreme pleasure and bent down his head to suck on a nipple and he thrusted harder and deeper inside the beautiful moon princess.  
The lovers continued to make love throughout the night and into the dawn till they fell fast asleep in each others arms.

(A/N: Aww, that was so romantic if I do say so myself, well anyway, review and I shall update. I love you all! Ja ne!) 


End file.
